


First Time

by Duchess_of_Strumpetness



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Bottom Draco, Coming Out, First Time, Loss of Virginity, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-18
Updated: 2017-11-18
Packaged: 2019-02-03 21:10:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12756270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Duchess_of_Strumpetness/pseuds/Duchess_of_Strumpetness
Summary: Draco willingly gives up his virginity to Harry.





	First Time

“Will you fucking move?” Draco Malfoy snapped, his tone of voice indicating he fully expected to be obeyed. Unfortunately, the boy he was snapping at wasn’t in any hurry to obey.

“You know Malfoy; you’re not in any position to make demands!” Harry said grinning at the dirty look the blonde gave him.

“How do you figure that?” Draco said, but his demand ended with a stutter, and a moan as Harry finally decided to move. Draco dropped his forehead on the desk and gasped, not that he could do anything else, the bastard had secured him to it.

“Your pants are around your ankles, you're tied to a desk, and I’m balls deep in your arse, that’s how I figure that,” Harry said slowly picking up a slow teasing pace to Draco’s frustration.

“Salazar’s saggy balls Harry, please.” He once again whined in frustration, as he had nothing to thrust against, just the toe-curling pleasure of Potter slowly sliding in and out of his arse. Merlin, he’d never felt anything like it, his cock hard and leaking, his balls aching with the need to come and his arse stretched wide around Harry’s girth.

“You should see yourself Draco, stretched out on a desk and letting me fuck you. Is this what you wanted?” Harry demanded, his voice lust rough, as one of his fantasies came to life. Mind you, Draco offering up his virginity was high on that list too.

“Fuck yes, please let me come.” Draco couldn’t keep the whine out of his voice to Harry’s smirk as he picked up the pace. Gripping his hips hard enough to leave bruises Harry sought his pleasure, easily slamming into that perfect arse, Draco’s moans echoed around the old abandoned classroom.

Harry knew his orgasm wasn’t far off, that tell-tale tingle at the base of his spine but he wasn’t going to come alone, reaching down he took hold of Draco’s cock and smeared the pre-come along its length and started to jerk him off in time to his thrusts.

“Oh fuck Harry,” Draco decided he’d be embarrassed about the noises he was making later, much later. Right now, he just needed to come, Harry’s cock slamming into his arse and his hand jerking him in time to his thrusts, he was so close. “Fuck Harry, I’m so close, can’t have to please.” _Great now I’m rambling_ he vaguely thought but didn’t care.

“Come for me Draco, let me feel you come for me,” Harry whispered in Draco’s ear and with a few more thrusts, they were both coming, their mutual groans echoing around the room.

“Fuck Harry!” Draco muttered as he was released and slumped to the floor, grinning up at his former enemy now brand new lover. “That was amazing.”

“Course it was,” Harry replied slumping next to Draco on the floor and grinning at him.


End file.
